Doppelgänger
by Flogus
Summary: Gilbert sabía perfectamente que encontrar a tu doppelgänger y sólo mirarlo a los ojos significaba la muerte: no dejaría que ese ser malvado se llevara a Antonio, ¡jamás!
1. Chapter 1

Una de las especialidades de Gilbert era meterse en problemas con las personas: golpes, insultos, tiradas de cabello (como las mujeres), patadas, bofetadas; e incluso mucha gente que no lo conocía personalmente lo odiaba a través de las redes sociales. Según su abuelo, Burkhard Beilschmidt, quien ya había fallecido hacía algunos años: las personas con esa personalidad tan particular eran más que aptas para ser guardaespaldas. Por supuesto, él jamás le prestó atención, ¿quién quería estar tras el culo de alguien desconocido todo el tiempo, salir herido e incluso llegar al extremo de ser asesinado? Nunca había valido la pena.

Hasta que encontró al _doppelganger_ de uno de sus mejores amigos. El español con complejo de italianos y sonrisa tonta: Antonio.

Su abuelo, el mismo que le hablaba sobre los guardaespaldas, también le había comentado sobre los _doppelgangers_. Eran "personas" exactamente a iguales a uno, nada fuera de lo normal a simple vista. Hasta que te los cruzabas y entonces, _¡pum!_ Muerto. Sólo mirar a los ojos a tu _doppelganger_ podía ser mortal. Bueno, tampoco era tan normal encontrarlo, sólo había un 0.07% de probabilidades de estar en el mismo país, o continente.

Aparentemente Antonio no lo había visto, no moriría. Su abuelo decía que si un conocido veía al _doppelganger_ de alguien más, le atraía la mala suerte. Era preferible antes de perderlo.

— Gilbert… —dijo Antonio con voz temblorosa y una leve sonrisa; sabía que intentaba no sentirse incómodo. — ¿No crees que estás pasando mucho tiempo conmigo?

El alemán sólo cruzó los brazos.

— _Nein_.


	2. Chapter 2

La peligrosa tarea de Gilbert había comenzado el primer día de otoño, en España.

Antonio, Francis, y él, mejor conocidos como el trío del horror y la destrucción; de la pérdida de la esperanza en la humanidad; el trío de los sueños rotos, descerebrados, idiotas sin sentido común; y muchos adjetivos más que no recordaban, irían a una fiesta de cerveza en la casa de un conocido de Francis, uno de por ahí. Bueno, sólo dos integrantes: Antonio y Gilbert; el supuesto amigo del anfitrión no haría su no tan deseada aparición. Había tenido que atender algunos asuntos urgentes, ninguno de los dos sabía específicamente qué era tan importante para ignorar la cerveza.

La sagrada, esencial, hermosa cerveza. La bebida de los dioses, según Gilbert.

En resumen: viajaron en taxi; no pagaron ni un solo centavo (ningún taxista era capaz de aguantar sus conversaciones, jaque mate). Llegaron a la supuesta casa del organizador de la fiesta; encontraron muchos menores de edad que ni siquiera sabían distinguir entre una buena cerveza y agua con tierra; el anfitrión, en realidad, era un chico de quince años, nerd.

No aguantaron media hora.

Tomaron sus preciadas cervezas (que SÍ eran de calidad, por cierto. Sería imposible que tuvieran porquerías), llamaron otro taxi, bebieron todo en el camino, y se fueron a una feria de artesanos que se estaba haciendo a dos manzanas de la casa de Antonio.

Conclusión: eran dos idiotas ebrios a las seis de la tarde un día de semana, en plena feria de artesanos, cantando canciones infantiles y discutiendo en sus lenguas maternas. Nadie entendía lo que decían… ni siquiera los españoles entendían a Antonio.

Por esa razón, Gilbert no supo exactamente si esa persona era real, o si estaba viendo otra cosa gracias al alcohol. Lo único que sabía era que esa persona no era Antonio (lo había perdido de vista hacía rato, pero no era él), y que era algo malo.

— Oye, deberías ir a molestar a un lugar con menos gente pequeña. — había dicho el doppelgänger de su mejor amigo. Él no había hecho nada más que quedarse paralizado, observándolo fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sintió algo caliente bajar por sus piernas, pero (no) decidió restarle importancia.

Al ver que no decía una palabra, el doppelgänger volvió a hablar:

— ¿El alcohol no solo te hace idiota, sordo también? — suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. — ¿Hoooola?

Y lo primero que hizo, para su sorpresa, antes de pensar; fue comenzar a correr hacia el centro de la feria, donde había una gran fuente con ángeles de piedra sucia lanzando agua (también sucia) por sus bocas.

Ahí estaba Antonio, desorientado. Parecía estar buscando algo. Su dignidad, orgullo o masculinidad, quizás. No los encontraría, se habían desintegrado. Hace mucho.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? No lo sabía, simplemente lo hizo. Seguramente había sido culpa de su instinto-protege-idiotas-cuando-Francis no está.

¿Qué pasó? Se lanzó hacia él, para darle un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo que logró que ambos cayeran en la fuente con agua podrida, digno de un jugador de fútbol americano (alemán) profesional. Bueno, ¿quién cambiaba el agua de una fuente de una plaza desconocida en pleno otoño? Porque ellos no lo harían.

Según él, era preferible tener cien huesos rotos a perder la vida. Sufriría todo lo necesario, pero no moriría por culpa de un doppelgänger idiota con fobia social.

Oh, Gilbert, qué noble.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro de Gilbert con el demonio.

El doppelgänger de Antonio era digno de ser llamado el doppelgänger de Antonio. Eran idénticos: cabello castaño desordenado y suave como el culo de un bebé; ojos verdes como las plantas de Ludwig; cara de idiota con problemas mentales y tomate-adicto que se masturba pensando en el señor cara de tomate; el trasero de los dioses, ¿qué más? E incluso tenían la misma voz de cantante y violador en potencia.

El encuentro lo había dejado muy intranquilo; y aunque hubiera sido solamente una confusión por el alcohol, no dejó sin compañía a su amigo ni por un segundo.

Literalmente.

— Gilbert… — susurró Antonio, observando el suelo con cara de pocos amigos y acariciando la pantalla de su teléfono (estaba bloqueado). — Somos amigos hace muchos años, eres mi mejor amigo. Tú y Francis son mis mejores amigos, me han visto desnudo, avergonzado, ebrio, enojado, triste, y yo jamás tuve inconvenientes con eso… pero creo que no me gusta cuando alguien me observe mientras cago.

Y tal como dijo. Antonio estaba sentado en el inodoro de la casa de Francis, con los pantalones bajos y su teléfono en mano. Y Gilbert estaba parado frente a él, como el magnífico y serio guardaespaldas alemán, hermoso, Dios griego y modelo de pasarela que era. ¡Hasta se había molestado en conseguir un traje negro y un par de lentes serios!

— Mi niño... — comenzó el alemán. — Tengo que protegerte, tengo que mirarte hasta cuando cagas, es muy peligroso que estés solo, hasta por un segundo.

Antonio suspiró.

— Fuera del baño, Gilbert. — dijo. — Necesito concentración.

— _Nein._

. . .

— Realmente estoy preocupado, hermano. — comenzó Ludwig. — Según todo lo que me contaste… esta situación es realmente peligrosa.

— ¡Yo tenía razón! — exclamó Gilbert. Luego de que Antonio lo amenazara con cortarle la cabeza con la vieja hacha que tenía en su casa, decidió darle más privacidad. En ese momento estaba de pie en el borde del balcón de la habitación de Francis. Y sí, obviamente que cerró la puerta para evitar una violación. — ¿Ahora estás con Feliciano? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que puedo hacer? Es hermano de Lovino, y ambos sabemos que Lovino sabe hasta la hora en la que entra al baño. Puede que sepa cómo mantenerlo entretenido, porque intenté todo, y ni siquiera puedo mantenerlo quieto con tomates.

Ludwig se sorprendió bastante al escuchar hablando seriamente a su hermano. No era normal, él también tenía que ser serio.

— Espera.

Gilbert escuchó que su hermano gritaba algunas palabras en italiano, y como le pasó el teléfono a Feliciano, quien lo saludó con su característico tono tierno y alegre.

— ¡Según lo que tú me contaste, Gil, Antonio debería tomar jugo de naranja para ir más rápido al baño! — exclamó. — El estreñimiento no es bueno, el jugo de naranja tiene las proteínas suficientes para apurar el procedimiento… y si no le gusta mucho, podría comer pan de salvado.

— Feli… — susurró Gilbert.

— No encuentro a mi hermano por ninguna parte, ¡es la hora de la siesta, será imposible!

— ¿Sabes qué significa doppelgänger?

— ¿Estreñimiento en alemán?


	4. chapter 4

Gilbert, luego de haber estado enseñándole alemán a Feliciano por media hora, dio un gran paso en su misión de protección a españoles.

Encerró a Antonio, de la forma más asombrosa imposible. Porque lo asombroso sólo era posible para él.

— ¡O-oigan! — exclamó Antonio, golpeando la puerta. — ¿Por qué me encierran? ¡Gilbert, estás raro!

Literalmente estaba encerrado en la habitación de Francis.

— No, mi niño. —respondió Gilbert, acariciando la puerta, como si estuviera frente a su propio hijo. — Es peligroso salir. Necesitas despejar tu mente, calmarte y ser un ermitaño hasta que la amenaza sea eliminada.

— ¿Amenaza? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Sácame de aquí, maldición! ¡Esta noche tengo una reunión con Lovino!

Lovino era otra amenaza potencial. Más de lo normal, por supuesto.

— ¡ESCUCHA PEDAZO DE MIERDA! — Antonio dejó de azotar la pobre puerta. — ¡DIJE QUE TE QUEDARÍAS AHÍ ADENTRO, ASÍ QUE QUEDARÁS AHÍ ADENTRO! ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A ENVIARTE AL PERRO MALO!

Feliciano, quien seguía del otro lado de la llamada, se confundió aún más.

— Le va a meter a Francis para escenas equis equis equis. — respondió Ludwig.

— Oh. Eso me gustaría por la parte de que tiene un culo sabroso. — comentó Francis, en su pose pensativa. Véase; parada de prostituta con una mano en la mejilla. — Y no me gustaría por la parte de que me haría pollo asado. No subestimen al torero, me gustan mis testículos... Por cierto, Gil, ¿cuál es la amenaza?

— Doppelgänger suelto, muy cerca.

— ¡OH DIOS! ¡ANTONIO, QUÉDATE AHÍ!

— ¡Pero mañana es el cumpleaños de un amigo!

— ¿Quién?

— Un amigo muy querido que llorará si no voy.

— Oye, croissant, iré a comprar algunas provisiones, te dejo la llave. — dijo Gilbert, estirando los brazos y caminando hacia la salida.— Cuida de Ludwig y de Feli, no dejes que nadie entre ni salga de la mazmorra.

— Pero mi puerta no tiene llave… — murmuró Francis.

— Llave espiritual, cualquier cosa pégale en la cabeza, adiós.

Y Gilbert marchó cual soldado hasta la tienda, que se situaba a dos manzanas de la casa de Francis; observando todo con ojo de halcón, girándose cada tres minutos, en busca de la amenaza (sin contar al italiano), o de otro doppelgänger. Si entraba uno podían entrar dos.

Para su suerte (y desgracia. Era el licuado de la vida) habían buenas cervezas en esa tienda de baja categoría. No había tomates, pero con un par de barras energéticas, Antonio podría sobrevivir.

Se unió a la fila, que (esa vez) para su suerte (otra vez), no era muy larga.

— Pan comido, no hay moros en la costa.

— Disculpe, ¿por qué habla solo?

— Hablo con mi alma, Antonio, deberías hacerlo también.

Un momento.

— Sigues igual de loco.

Antonio estaba encerrado.

Cual niña del exorcista, giró su cabeza 180 (nah, no tanto. Era asombroso pero no elástico) y lo vio.

Ahí estaba el hijo de puta, observándolo con aires de superioridad. El maldito que tenía como misión satánica llevarse al español de su corazón al infierno, junto con los tomates podridos y las cervezas austríacas. Toma esa Roderich.

Lanzó un billete al chico de la caja; tomó tres bolsas (sin despegar la mirada del maldito); guardó sus provisiones rápidamente y, como diría Alfred, saltó sobre el doppelgänger y voló la puerta con su rayo láser, en dirección a la mazmorra de la princesa.


	5. Chapter 5

Corría tan rápidamente que cualquiera pensaría que estaba volando… según él. Desesperado y todo le quedaban energías y conciencia para seguir pensando, así de asombroso era Gilbert Beilschmidt, aka, el guardián.

Chocó con muchas personas en el transcurso de la carrera épica; muchos lo insultaron, otros intentaron perseguirlo para darle su merecido, y otros simplemente lo ignoraron, como él a todos ellos. No miró hacia atrás, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo; sentía que el doppelgänger lo estaba siguiendo… muy de cerca.

No dudó en azotar la puerta de la casa de Francis, que, para su suerte, estaba abierta. No estaba ubicada en una parte muy peligrosa de la ciudad. Lanzó las bolsas con las provisiones al sillón y corrió hacia el pasillo, donde se situaba la mazmorra, y donde se suponía que estaban los tres guardianes.

Francis yacía en el suelo boca abajo, y los otros dos guardianes estaban a su lado, pantalla arriba, en alta voz. Se podía escuchar el llanto de Feliciano. La puerta de la mazmorra estaba abierta, y no había nadie más adentro; todo estaba desordenado, muy diferente de cuando encerró a la princesa.

— ¡Francis! — exclamó Gilbert, y se agachó a su lado. Giró su cuerpo, y tomó cuidadosamente su cabeza. — ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Fue un ataque? ¿Quién lo hizo?

— G-Gilbert… — susurró Francis, moribundo. Hizo un intento de levantar el brazo derecho, aparentemente para señalar la puerta trasera, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, pero tembló y volvió a caerse en el suelo. — L-Lo… Lo…

— Serán exagerados. — dijo Ludwig. Gilbert pudo notar la decepción en su voz. — No puedo creer que estén sobreactuando de esa manera.

Feliciano sollozó.

— Hermano… — murmuró Gilbert. — Dime qué pasó; quién fue el monstruo que hizo esto. ¿Quién se llevó a la princesa? ¿Quién le hizo esto a mis mejores amigos? Por ahora sólo eres espectador, pero no bajes la guardia; el próximo objetivo puedes ser tú, hermanito.

— Fra… fra… — tartamudeó Feliciano.

Y se escuchó un golpe. Bueno, otro soldado caído.

— Llegó Lovino, los hizo volar a todos, no nos preguntes cómo, porque la víctima física está en tus brazos fingiendo que se está muriendo. Abrió la puerta de una patada, por lo que yo pude escuchar; arrastró a Antonio, volvió a golpear a Francis, insultó a Feliciano y desaparecieron. Entró por la puerta trasera, nadie lo esperaba. Estaba muy enojado, agradezco no saber italiano avanzado, porque no parecía estar cantando una canción alegre. Feliciano está muy asustado.

Gilbert cerró los ojos de Francis con la palma de su mano, y lo dejó en el suelo.

Tomó su teléfono y se puso de pie.

— Tú serás mi acompañante, hermano. — dijo. — Cuida bien de Feliciano, tendremos que enfrentar a… Lovino.

Y Francis hizo sonar un tambor con su teléfono, dándole más dramatismo a la escena. Colocó una canción anime épica cuando Gilbert caminó lentamente hacia la puerta trasera.


	6. Chapter 6

Con Feliciano guiándolo todo el camino, no fue muy difícil ni tardó tanto tiempo para llegar a la fortaleza del enemigo. Sin contar las personas que lo insultaban por correr o dar gritos de guerra entre plena calle, ¡¿es que no entendían que todos estaban en peligro?! ¡Todos eran unos malditos ignorantes!

Una vez que llegó a la fortaleza del enemigo, decidió escabullirse por el jardín; trepar por una especie de caño hacia el segundo piso, y cuidadosamente abrir la ventana de una habitación que parecía estar despejada.

Todo eso le llevó una hora.

Entró sigilosamente, intentando no llorar porque se había apretado los dedos cuando había intentado abrir la ventana. Apartó las cortinas, y volvió a cerrar la ventana.

No reconocía esa extraña habitación, pero le parecía familiar. Las paredes estaban repletas de pósters de bandas italianas y manchas de pintura. El suelo apenas podía verse, había una gran montaña de ropa cubriéndolo todo como una alfombra gigante, y la cama estaba destendida, llena de mantas de diferentes colores y pedazos de… ¿pizza?

Ah, y había un violín. Lo único limpio, en un soporte perfectamente acomodado encima de lo que parecía ser un escritorio, repleto de partituras, las cuales estaban esparcidas por toda la superficie.

Haciendo puntitas de pie, se acercó al marco de la puerta (¿por qué no había una maldita puerta?), y se asomó. Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados, y luego avanzó. Lo único que sabía era que había abandonado el nido de la bestia y que tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la habitación del frente, sabía que era de su compañero, que por cierto, estaba ignorando.

— Ve! — exclamó el italiano. — ¡No entres a mi habitación, Gilbert! ¡Tu fratello está en peligro de extinción!

— No es un animal. — murmuró Ludwig.

— ¡Lo salvaré, pequeño, no te preocupes! — respondió Gilbert.

Para no bajar vulnerable, tomó la almohada más grande de la cama de Lovino y, lentamente, se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

No sabía qué podría encontrar ahí abajo.

Bueno, primero asomó la cabeza, intentando no rodar por las escaleras como el gato de Homero Simpson.

No vio nada.

Pero sí escuchó…

Escuchó…

— Maldición, ese idiota quiere arruinar mis planes.— dijo la bestia principal. El mostacho mayor.

— ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? — preguntó una voz conocida… ¡su princesa! — Por favor, quítame estas vendas y desátame… todos están actuando raro últimamente, no sé qué vieron, ¡pero puedo asegurarles que no estoy en peligro ni nada!

— No, no puedes ver nada… — dijo otra voz. — ¡Todavía no, ve!

Y su corazón se rompió.

En miles, no, millones de fragmentos.

Feliciano, una de las princesas de su vida, estaba del lado del enemigo; de la misma persona que planeaba la muerte de Antonio, su hermano de otra madre. Feliciano, quien había llorado por las situación, quien había hecho guardia en la mazmorra de la princesa, ¡quien lo había guiado… a la trampa!

Ya no podía confiar. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Lovino y Feliciano eran hermanos, italianos. Los italianos jamás tenían buenas intenciones para gente extranjera… maldita picardía suya.

Y seguramente que Ludwig estaba con ellos, ¡su hermano de sangre!

Ya no tenía aliados; todos lo habían traicionado, y Francis, el único que había dado su honor, su orgullo, su dignidad como francés, había sido eliminado del juego. ¿Los buenos no vivían un final feliz?

¡Maldición!

Apretó la almohada contra su pecho, con toda su fuerza, intentando no llorar. Sentía que caería en cualquier momento, no podía mantener el equilibrio, era como si las escaleras estuvieran resbalosas…

— Ugh. — se quejó otra voz conocida… él. — ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿No pueden simplemente quitarle las vendas y ya? ¡Si de todas formas mirará todo esto!

— ¡Pero falta gente!

Miró hacia abajo.

Corrección.

Estaba cayendo. Las escaleras estaban resbalosas.

Y rodó, y rodó.

Y cayó a los pies de... él.

— Vaya, miren quién llegó...

 **Bueno, no acostumbro a dejar notas. Yo soy todo anónimo, sin contacto con nadie, sólo dejo la mercancía, y me voy por las sombras. (?)** **Seguro que ya se habrán dado cuenta: me gusta alargar las cosas, hacer historias sin sentido que terminen de forma inesperada. No me sale lo serio (estoy trabajando en algunas, lo intento(?)).** **So, quiero que sepan que los capítulos cortos son a propósito, tengo todo organizado, no estoy improvisando. La idea es tardar todo esto, ¡tranqui! Faltan sólo dos capítulos más, y ya dejo esto. Tengan un poco más de paciencia, ya voy a cambiar...**


End file.
